


A Little Bit of Normal

by Winchesterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets invited to a Winter formal and Dean's jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Normal

Dean sighed as he paced the living room, looking into their bedroom as Sam got ready for his formal dance. God, he couldn’t believe that his brother was going to a FORMAL dance. At school. Seriously? What the hell? Plus, on top of that, some upper class girl had asked Sam to go with her as his date. Dean was jealous. Obviously. And he ran a hand over his face and narrowed his eyes as he tried to glance into the bedroom again. “Do you have to go?” he called out to Sam, not wanting his brother to go. Dad was gone on another one of his hunting trips and that meant that they had the place to themselves. Which meant that they got to do whatever they wanted, when they wanted and how they wanted and Dean knew exactly how he wanted to spend the next few weeks – with Sam in bed naked and writhing under him. But now he was going to some stupid school dance and Dean was going to be here alone. Alone. How lame was that?

Sam sighed as he tried to fix his tie. “Yeah, I gotta go Dean. I told you, I don’t wanna hurt her feelings and I think it would be nice to you know – at least do something NORMAL for once. Like… school dances,” Sam said sheepishly and offered his brother a small smile when he leaned against the doorframe and poked his head out of their bedroom. “You know you could come with me,” Sam offered.

Dean looked over to Sam when he leaned out and he just sighed and gave his brother one of those looks that was reserved only for Sam and moments like these when he wasn’t getting his way with those gorgeous speckled green eyes. “Nah, I’m good. After all, I don’t wanna be the third wheel since you know, I don’t share and I’d have to if I went. Or you could always stay here… and we can make a weekend of it,” Dean teased and walked towards Sam, reaching to fix his tie for him before leaning down to place a soft kiss against his lips.

Sam breathed him in and god he wanted to stay, giving his brother a faint smile when he pulled away. “You know I want to,” he told him and leaned up for another kiss. “Mmmm you know if you’d said yes when I asked you, I wouldn’t be going with this girl – right?”

“Yeah… yeah, shut up,” Dean smirked and let his hands slide down to Sam’s hips and pull him in close, pressing his lips against Sam’s again as he licked into his mouth. “God you’re hot in a suit. We gotta get you in one more often,” he teased and nibbled on his brother’s bottom lip. “Time comes, I’m gonna give you the prom night of your life,” he promised and sucked on Sam’s lips. Sam wanted all the perks of being in school then Dean was gonna make sure that he had them just the way that he was supposed to.

God. If Sam didn’t leave now he knew that he wouldn’t leave at all tonight. “Uhn, such a tease,” he whispered against Dean’s lips and grinned. “I gotta go,” he sighed and forced himself away from his brother. “I don’t know how late I’ll be but, I’ll try not to make too much noise when I come in.” Sam grabbed his suit jacket and slipped it on, pecking Dean on the lips again and hurried out the door where the limo was waiting with the rest of his classmates and his date.

When Sam got there the joint was hopping with students dancing and he smiled and laughed like the rest of them with his date’s arm slung in his. He danced, led her around the floor like any guy would when they had eye candy on their arm but something was missing. And it was about three hours into it that Sam knew what it was. Dean. He went for punch, a sigh heavy in his chest as he thought about his brother and he wished that Dean had said yes when he’d asked him a couple of months ago to come to this Winter formal thing. They could’ve danced and had fun just like two normal guys that were dating, but his brother didn’t believe in ‘crap’ like this. He filled up the second punch cup and placed it on the table when someone cleared their voice and he raised his brows – wondering who he was getting in the way of now.

Sam turned and stood there shocked, glad that he wasn’t holding the punch cup cause he would’ve dropped it and splashed it all over everyone that was standing around him. “Dean?!” Holy cow. DEAN was standing there. In front of him. In a tux.

Dean chuckled and smiled at his brother, tugging at his tie a little bit and let his eyes lick over that tall, filling frame. “Yeah well, I couldn’t just let you have all the fun. And I figured, we could make that date of yours jealous… whattya say?” he asked, giving his brother a wink.

Sam laughed softly, completely having forgotten about his date and everyone else that was at the dance. “I can’t believe you came…” was all he could say as he stared wide-eyed at the dream standing in front of him.

Dean smirked and closed the distance between them, pressing a wet, open kiss on Sam’s lips before he pulled away to look at him. “What can I say? I’m jealous and I want you all to myself.” And Dean knew that he’d never want to share Sam with anyone else. Ever. “Come on, lets dance,” he grinned and at that, he took Sam’s hand in his – leading him out onto the dance floor.


End file.
